Don't Want To Close My Eyes
by AglaiaWar
Summary: Rated T just to be safe. Xena, Ares, and Gabrielle are still on the farm. After Gabrielle’s hand wanders Yikes!, the three fall asleep. At least that’s what each of them thinks. A songfic AX


**Don't Want To Close My Eyes**

**By: AglaiaWar**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I do not own "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith. They belong to whoever owns them (Duh! Lol).

Summary: Xena, Ares, and Gabrielle are still on the farm. After Gabrielle's hand wanders ( 00 Yikes!), the three fall asleep. At least that's what each thinks.

Author's Notes: This is one of my first stories that I actually finished. I know it's short but after I heard the song one of those little nagging people in the back of my head said "This would work perfectly with Lk's challenge. Write the story. WRITE THE STORY. It's the least you could do. Ya know…you've become a lurker in the XOC." Well it wouldn't shut up (And it kind of scared me) so I wrote this. Be Kind!

Rating: PG, Nothing bad here (Unfortunately).

Dedications: To all Ares and Xena fan EVERYWHERE! This is inspired by Lk's Challenge in Shipper Heaven. So I'm going to dedicate it to her, too!

Feedback: Please tell me what you think. size=1 width=100% noshade>The farm house comes into view. The window can be seen, moonlight flowing into the cracked pieces of the windowpane. Xena's breathing is even and a smile enhances her features as the moonlight hits her face. Gabrielle's soft snoring is heard from the floor, where she has somehow ended up in a cocoon of covers. Ares stares at the ceiling, still not asleep. He turns to stare at Xena's sleeping form.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

A small raven tress falls into Xena's face. Ares silently props himself up, careful not to disturb her sleep. He rises his hand to cautiously push the hair back into place. The second his figures touches her face a look of pain crosses it. He jerks his hand back letting it softly fall to the bed. He looks back to the ceiling only to realize that Xena's hand is now intertwined with his. He turns to see her pained look replaced with one of peace.

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Well, every moment spent with you_

_Is a moment I treasure_

Ares squeezes her hand gently picking it up to his lips. He kisses the back of it softly. Inhaling the sweet smell of her skin.

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

His face fills with pain and regret for the things he had done to her those years before. Ares moves closer to Xena's form delicately placing a kiss on her eyelids, wishing to take away all the pain he caused her. Hoping that she'd let him. He mumbles softly thanking Eli's god for saving his Love.

_Lying close to you_

_Feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

_And I just wanna stay with you_

_In this moment forever, forever and ever_

Ares mind wandered from his love to his sacrifice. Wondering if his immortality was worth it. He looks towards Xena's face knowing making her happy is far better than anything including his life.

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Brown eyes remain unmoved from Xena's face. Her skin seeming almost white in the moonlight but somehow having a lively tint to it. She seemed so delicate, fragile, almost like a porcelain doll from Chin. Her face sparkling with bliss.

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Ares recollects his feelings when she was left him to fight for the greater good. When his half-brother took her. The funny thing was he never really loved that Xena. He wanted her back because he loved what she became.

_I don't wanna miss one smile_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_Well, I just wanna be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

When Caesar crucified her, he was grief-stricken. He couldn't help her. And when she came back what did he do…cause more havoc for her. Then his heart broke when she drank that poison. At least what he thought was poison. When she wouldn't let him help her.

_I just wanna hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time_

Wanting so bad to hold her. To kiss her and tell her he'd gladly die for her. But she'd heard it before and nothing had come from it but a Thank You. No matter how much he loved her she wouldn't love him back.

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_'Cause I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Ares turns, his eyes still sparkling as their lids gently fall. His hand and Xena's still hang onto one another. Xena's eyes open and she smirks as she looks down at Ares' hand and hers. A look of regret passes her face as her eyes linger on Ares' form. Wanting to tell him that she's sorry for not being able to show him how she feels.

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Her lips move as if she is going to speak but no words escape her mouth. A silent tear falls from the corner of her eye, making its way down her face. Her eyes shut as Ares turns again.

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Ares face falls as he sees a single tear rolling down Xena's face. He brushes it away and a smile crosses her face for a second. He smiles wanting to kiss her this moment more than ever. He squeezes her hand knowing he can't get any closer. Ares' eyes close when tears threaten to fall.

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah_

_I don't wanna miss a thing_

From the floor Gabrielle silently grimaces. How could two people so in love not know it?


End file.
